The present invention relates to a method of continuous permanent decating and fixing of web-shaped textile products, such as woven textiles, knitted textiles, etc.
German document DE-PS 3,914,358 discloses a method in accordance with which the moisturized textile product is guided through a rotatably supported, heated cylinder with a closed outer surface. It is pressed against a part of the cylinder surface by an impermeable pressing band which is wound over a deviating roller in a treatment stage I. And then it is guided over a further rotatably supported heatable cylinder with a closed suurface and then pressed against a part of the cylinder surface by an impermeable pressing band wound over a deviating roller in a treatment stage II. In the treatment stage I the textile product lies on the associated cylinder with its left side, and in the treatment II it lies on the associated heatable cylinder with its right side.
This known method has been basically accepted. However, it was determined that in certain cases, namely when the ratio of the time of the treatment stage I and treatment stage II is the same, a relatively low output in the capacity is registered, since the throughgoing speed of the product must be not insignificantly reduced and results in low inefficiency.